Lost it
by that Tommy kid
Summary: It finally happened the one thing Tommy thought would never happen. The person he loves gets taken away from him and he can't deal with it he just wants her back. He'll do anything to make that happen even it means death. Rated T for character death.


**Tommy: Hi everyone it's ThatTommyKid with a new story i wrote a while ago. I just never posted it until now of course. This story doesn't really have anything to do with Code Lyoko besides the fact that Mr. Delmas is in it. Anyways Disclaimer time Code Lyoko and Mr. Delmas are not mine they belong to Moonscoop. Claimer time my Oc's just ask me if you want to use any of them first. Ok two more things pretty please with ice cream and a cherry on top go read my other story A New Lyoko Warrior which I will update soon. I apologize for the delay because I'm in college now so I'll update when I can. Last thing there's this story by Stickem101 I think it's called Molded into a new warrior. Go read it you get a cookie if you do. **

* * *

Now that its winter in France and everyone has gone home for Christmas everyone except Tommy and Taylor they've been dating for the last year and a half until one day that changes everything. That particular day is two days before Taylor's birthday that fateful day is something Tommy will never forget because it's the day he lost the most important thing to him in the world the love of his life Taylor.

December 11, 2009

A boy who is about 5'11 with jet black hair, blue-gray eyes he's wearing a red shirt under his gray and blue jacket with green and blue jeans and gray sneakers. He is walking the streets of France going to school it's still early in the morning the sun shining brightly down on Tommy's head as he walks to school with his backpack over his left shoulder.

As he's walking to school he sees a strawberry blonde haired girl across the street with bright blue eyes and she's almost as tall as Tommy. She's wearing a plaid shirt with purple and blue jacket and dark green and teal pants with sky blue and red shoes.

As the two of them are walking down the sidewalk on opposite sides of the street Tommy sees a black car come flying down the street and the girl isn't paying attention to the car. So Tommy runs across the street but it's too late the car hit the girl and she's lying on the ground covered in blood. Tommy kneels down next to the girl and she slowly opens her eyes and looks at Tommy.

At first Tommy doesn't recognize the girl then after a few seconds he knows who she is. Tommy asked "Taylor?" Taylor said faintly "….Tommy…." Tommy said "It's ok Tay stay with me ok" Taylor said faintly "…I'll try…" Tommy said "Ok"

Then Tommy takes his cell phone out and calls 911 a few minutes later they come and take Taylor to the hospital Tommy follows them running as fast as he can. When he gets there he sees a doctor in their mid-thirties with shoulder length black hair green eyes and their about 5'6 or 5'7. They're wearing light green scrubs with the same colored pants and black flats.

The doctor walks over to Tommy and he sees blood on the doctors scrubs and blood makes Tommy a little uneasy it doesn't scare him or anything he just doesn't like seeing it. Hayley asked "Are you Tommy Sparks?"

Tommy said a little uneasy "Yea why" Hayley said "Hi my name is Hayley and I hate to be the one to tell you this but Taylor didn't make it I'm sorry Tommy" Tommy said still feeling uneasy "Oh…wow…" Tommy walks outside feeling like his heart has been torn out he slowly walks away from the hospital and goes to school.

When he gets there the principal wants to see him so Tommy goes to the principals' office. Tommy slowly knocks on the door and the principal lets Tommy in and Tommy stands a few feet from the principals' desk.

Mr. Delmas said "Good Morning Tommy" Tommy said "Um…morning " Mr. Delmas asked "Tommy what's bothering you?" Tommy said feeling uneasy "Taylor's…" Mr. Delmas asked "What about Taylor Tommy?"

Tommy said still feeling uneasy "On the way to school this morning there was this black car it…hit…Taylor…blood everywhere" Mr. Delmas asked "Do you remember anything else Tommy?" Tommy said feeling even more uneasy "….She's…de…dea…dead…"

Mr. Delmas said "Oh Tommy" Tommy asked "Can I go to my dorm? Not to be mean or anything I just need some time to wrap my head around what happened this morning" Mr. Delmas said "Go ahead Tommy and take as long as you need to grieve" Tommy said "Ok"

Tommy walks away and goes to his dorm room and lies down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

Six months later…

With time heals the pain of a lost one but not if the lost one is the person that made you feel so happy that it felt perfect. That's how Tommy felt with Taylor and he hasn't been able to say goodbye it might break his heart if he does.

He couldn't go to her funeral he knew he couldn't handle it and his grades have dropped dramatically in the last six months. All of his teachers are worried about him if his grades get any lower he'll get kicked out of school.

Tommy rarely goes to school anyways because he doesn't care about school or his grades. Nothing can take his mind off of Taylor no matter how hard he tries to move on he can't. His parents don't seem know what's wrong with Tommy they just want his grades to get better.

He only comes out at night because the bright sun bothers Tommy he prefers to be out all night over being out all day.

Tommy can't seem to do anything to please his parents anymore he feels like everything he does is never enough for them. He's tried to get better grades but why bother is nothing is good enough for them anymore.

Three months later

Tommy barely managed to pull his grades up and not get kicked out of school his parents aren't really happy with his grades but as long as he didn't get kicked out of school they could care less.

All his hope faded away like the snow melts in the winter his parents don't get Tommy anymore they miss the way he was before Taylor died. The only thing he wants is his heart to stop hurting. Even though it never stop hurting nothing will ease the pain he feels inside and nothing will bring back Taylor.

One day when Tommy comes home from school he's in his room doing his homework like a good boy would do when they come home from school. Then Tommy hears his parents fighting and he starts to close his bedroom door when he hears his dad say that he never wanted a son like Tommy in the first place.

Tommy fights the urge to say something and closes his bedroom door and lowers his head wondering why his dad would say something like that.

A few days later

Tommy decides not to go to school and he goes to the woods finding the only spot where the sun won't touch him. Because Tommy has become really pale in the last nine months from staying inside so much and never going outside when it's not dark.

Now all Tommy wants is for the darkness to make the pain inside go away it's too much for him to take anymore.

To Tommy trying his best in school when he hurts so much he lost the love of his life his parents hate him and want nothing to do with him anymore. The only people that seem to care about Tommy are his teachers but since he doesn't care about school anymore they've seem to quit caring about him.

Tommy's already lost so much his friends hate him, his parents also hate him all they want is thier old son back. He still can't bring himself to say goodbye to a dear friend and a lover who he would give his life for. He feels so alone with no friendsand no one to care about him leaving him feeling like he has nothing left to lose anymore.

One year later

It's been one year since that very fateful December 11th when Tommy lost the love of his life Taylor who meant the world to him more than she'll ever know. Tommy is walking to school on the same side he was walking on when he saw the car hit Taylor.

He stops for a second to tie his shoe because it came untied as he was walking standing up and walking across the street a black car comes out of nowhere and hits Tommy. Tommy feels the hard metal car slam against his stomach forcing him to the ground. Then his jeans getting caught on the car which drags him three blocks before Tommy breaks free from the car.

All Tommy can do is slowly crawl to the side of the street and wait for someone to help him or leave him to die on the cold snow ridden sidewalk making Tommy shiver. When someone finally finds him he faintly hears them say something before it fades away.

All the sounds the pain in his heart and body all fades away the lights in his eyes goes out like a candle trying to stay lit up with the wind trying to take the flame away. Tommy's lifeless cold body lies on the cold hard street next to the sidewalk covered in snow now turned red from Tommy lying on it.

Now Tommy feels at peace the pain in his heart is gone he doesn't feel unwanted anymore he doesn't feel like he has to say goodbye to the love of his life anymore. He doesn't feel any of his other emotions just happiness because nothing can bring him down anymore.

* * *

**Tommy: Hope you enjoyed this and you get more cookies if you feel really cool and leave a review. Seriously review you would be forever awesome to me if you do. Until next time which is when I update A New Lyoko Warrior later and have an awesome day. **


End file.
